A Pleasant Company
by MartengaPop
Summary: Previously called "A Pleasant Visit". Now changed into "A Pleasant Company", a story about Angel/Cori (Femboss) throughout the events on Saints Row: the Third. Rated M for adult themes. (P.S. I'm bad at giving summaries, so hufft.)
1. A Pleasant Visit

**Hello dear readers, this is my first smut story ever so, i'm sorry if some scenes are... lack written, ****but i hope you could enjoy this story as much as when i'm writing it. Okay so, ****I decided to write this because i thought my femboss and Angel looked rather cute together, and after i saw the Face Your Fear cutscene i just can't take it anymore, i need to write this down so bad. R&R would be appreciate it! ;)**

Cori's still trying to regain her sanity right after she finished her last test from Angel. How could she not? Her test was her to normally drive around with A FUCKING TIGER ON THE BACK SEAT! Even though she knew Angel did that just to train her to master her fear, but hello? What the fuck, man? It's a fucking tiger!

Cori dials Angel's number and wait for him to pick up his phone.

"Angel, where are you?" she asked as he picked up his phone

"I see you made it to the final test." Angel said casually over the phone

Cori growls slightly at his response

"Answer my question."

"At the gym training."

"Don't. Move."

She hung up the phone and drive her EMU straight to Angel's gym in anger, luckily his gym was not really that far from the Saints HQ. Cori parked her car carelessly when she arrived and went straight inside with heavy steps, she burst in to see that Angel is training with his lousy dummy.

"A fucking tiger?!" she shouted which made Angel to turn his head at her direction. His grey eyes fixed at her hazel ones before he answers.

"If you're fighting the Luchadores you need to be ready for anything." He stood up and started walking towards her direction.

"A FUCKING TIGER?!" she repeated her words again, she couldn't believe at what he did to her, he wanted to get her killed? Damn it, she's his boss! She stare at him in disbelief while his face still show no emotion.

Angel sighs "Don't lose the message in the method. You mastered your fear."

Cori throws her hands up in the air in frustration .

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're ready to face Killbane, but the Luchadores must still be dealt with. You know where to find me if you need more training."

After he answered her, he simply went straight back punching his lifeless dummy on the floor. Cori couldn't hold her anger anymore as she paced towards him and grabbed his purple hoodie to face her.

"Listen to me you asshole, if you ever put me in a situation like that again i swear you i will kill you!" their face are only inches as she could hear his steady breathing rather than her raged one. Still, his face shows no remorse or something, only suddenly Cori could feel his feet swept her foot and caused her to fell off. The next thing she knew, he suddenly pinned her on the ground.

Their eyes met and all is silence. All she could hear is their breathing and the sound of vehicles passing outside the gym. Her thoughts are screaming 'Fight back!' 'Fight back!', but she knew well her strength is not as powerful as this former Luchador here. They were still holding the same gaze when Cori closed her eyes in defeat. How could this man do these things to her? She's the leader of the Saints for god's sake, and here she is, powerless while he's pinning her.

Cori sighs "Fine, I get it okay? You aren't someone you could fuck with" she opened her eyes only to see that he is watching her.

"Good, now you've learned."

"Now, if you please just roll the fuck out off me."

"Not until you promise you won't charge at me."

Cori scoffed at that "What? Afraid that i could easily caught you off guard after that?"

Angel simply rolls his eyes "No, because i don't want to fight you no more."

Cori sighs again "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine Angel, i promise that i won't attack you" She made sure she looked as convincing as she could at that.

Partly satisfied, Angel was about to roll over when suddenly Cori rolled him over to change positions. She's now on top of him, smirking. Surprised, Angel's mouth slightly parted and his expression was priceless. Oh how, she's going to enjoy this.

"Thought that you're the only one who knows how wrestle? Hmph, think again." She teased him.

Lost at his words, Angel merely shook his head with a laugh.

"I've got to admit, i trained you well."

She shrugs "Well, i have a good teacher."

"I must admit that you did good" he motioned at their positions, when suddenly he pressed his hands on her hips and rolled her onto her back.

"But i'm better" Once again, he was on top of her.

"Damn it, how did you do that?" she protests at his action.

Smirking devilishly he answers "You're not the only one who knows how to wrestle, Cori" his heavy voice replied her.

Using her words against her, he could see Cori is laughing out loud and without he noticed, he began to laughing along with her too. When their laughs died down, both of their eyes met again. She smiled at him then, which cause him to lose a bit of self control.

"Well, i guess i've decided that i won't kill you."

He raises his eyebrow "What changed you?"

Cori bit her lips before she answered

"This."

Suddenly Cori raised her face to his and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and it drove his mind wild, he could feel her hands snaking his neck as his hand framing her lovely waist. His mind's like 'What the fuck?' but he wouldn't mind, especially when her hands stroking his bald head. Cori's tongue already demanding an entrance to his mouth, he hesitates at first, but when she nipped his lip he lost it all. Their tongues met then, dancing passionately which earned him a soft moan from her.

Releasing his tongue from her mouth, he licked her delicate lips before he went to her earlobe. Cori couldn't hold her gasps at his action, she was surprised at how good he was at giving her earlobe this much attention. After satisfy with her ear, he kissed her jaw then down to the crook of her neck, licking it softly before kissing her soft lips again. Their kisses turned more wild than before now, the next she knew, Angel lift her up from the floor and sat her on his lap gracefully so he could get a better position.

Now she's caged in his lap, Cori's hands slides down to his well built chest, and her hands keep going down further to the part where he excites in. Rapidly unbuttoning her grey shirt, he gawked when he saw her red bra she was wearing underneath. It never occurred to him that she would have such a beautiful breasts.

Cori bit her lip when she was freed from her shirt and exposing him this much of her body, she blushed at Angel's gawk then lowered her head embarrassedly. Suddenly Angel lift her chin to meet her eyes.

"Cori, You are beautiful." His eyes tender on hers

"I- I just" she sighs "I've never been so confident with my body before" she admitted truthfully, don't know why she trusted him with it.

"Hey, you are beautiful. Don't ever feel that way."

Cori nods in silence when suddenly Angel caresses her Dark Red hair softly. Smiling at his tenderness, she leaned down to connect their foreheads. Closing her eyes, she feels safe, even though his hands still caging her waist, but she feels safe.

"You know, i've always thought you were cute from the moment i laid eyes on you" Cori confessed to him and Angel couldn't help but grin.

"Really? When the Luchadores were storming my gym and almost had my head and you thought i was cute?"

She rolls her eyes "You just had to ruined it all don't you?"

He chuckled "No, just wanted to see you pout that's all." Angel roams his finger around her neckline "and i've always thought you were cute when you fell off from leaning in at my training dumm-"

Cori's mouth hanged open from embarrassment

"Oh my god, that was embarrassing!"

Angel smiles widely "I thought it was cute"

"It was not cute! It's fu- ah, fuck." She moaned when he kisses her neck again.

"It's about time we continue where we left off, hmm?" he asked while kissing her neck.

She bit her lips "Sí, Mr. De LaMuerte. It's about damn time."

Smirk at his last name being said, Angel continuing the matters at hand while Cori's hands travels down to his navel. When she heard him groan, her hands travel further down until she reached her destination. The lightest touch on his bulge he moans, which caused her to giggle at his reaction. His latex trousers couldn't hide him from his growing bulge and he blamed her all for it. Cori couldn't hold the urge to touch him, so she slid her hand inside his pants and began to stroke him. He instantly moan at the touch. She kept on stroking him until Angel swiftly squeeze her breast and causing her to arched her head back, forgetting her work at the moment.

Touching her nipples with his thumb in circular motion, he could see her erect nipples growing behind her bra. Cori whimpers at his touch, secretly hoping for him to unclasp her bra and get to work on her, but patience is the virtue they say. Then as if her prayers are heard, Angel quickly pull her straps down and Cori could see now that she's naked to the waist. Angel look at her in the eyes, asking for her permission. Which Cori quickly nods.

Wasting no time, Angel aim his mouth for her tweaking nipples. Cori couldn't hold her moan at that, her breathing ragged while saying his name like a mantra. Cori looked down to see that he's licking, sucking and biting her nipples, and once again she moans louder at his action. While he's working on her breasts, Cori unzipped his hoodie and took off his t-shirt so she could feel his fine muscles and a better sight of his tattoo perfectly. Now both naked to the waists, Angel decided to lay her on the floor and began to unbuttoning her jeans and slid them out both with her underwear off of her creamy pale legs. Cori could only bit her lips in the process, especially when his hands caressing her thighs.

Lowering his head to her thighs, Cori whimpers at the thought what he's going to next. Firstly first he kissed her thighs, stroking them upwards to its destination, his head soon follows to the center part of her, after gently forced her legs open, his tongue began to do its part. Cori jolted when his tongue reached her, eating her rather ravenously. Her mouth hangs open and the sound of her moans fill the entire gym loudly.

She screams his name while raking his head with her nails, which causing Angel to groan. She tastes sweet, the flavour that made her a woman, and he liked that, it made his arousal excited. She was close, both of them knew she was close from the sound of her breathing, he took it as a cue for him to eat her more ravenously, and he was right, a moment later Cori came with his name being said out loud.

Wasting no time Angel quickly slid his pants off and slide inside her in one thrust, he just couldn't hold it anymore. Both gasped at the contact. Angel set a slow pace at first, enjoying every moment of being inside of her, teasing her nipples just for her to whimper and arched her head back in pleasure. Under him, Cori was wild, loud and out of control, she kissed every skin she could reached from him, and that only causing him to quicken his pace. Feeling that she was about to came again, he bite her nipple and teasingly pinch them.

"Angel.." she called his name

"Angel, oh my god!"

Cori came again with his name on her lips, and Angel soon followed after seeing his partner moaning and gasping his name. He disconnected from her and both of them lie motionless on the floor, trying to catch each other's breath while his hands circling her body.

"Angel De LaMuerte, you are ruining me" she said as she snuggle closer to him.

He smiled. "As you are ruining me, Cori. As you are ruining me."

She laughs at his compliment "Seriously, how could you be good at almost everything?"

Suddenly Angel frowns "Not at everything."

He was referring to where Killbane took off his mask, and for a Luchador, being unmasked like that was a humiliation. Cori understood well what he was referring to, so she stroked his cheeks gently to soothe his sadness.

"Angel, mark my words when i said that he will pay for what he did to you" her gaze stern on him.

He touched her cheek with his large hand aswell "I know he will.. I have my faith in you"

Flattered at his words, she rested her forehead against his again. It's funny how he could turn from someone who's driven by revenge to this version of him that he never showed to people before. And to think of her early intention to come here, she glad that her visit had turned rather… pleasant.

**So that's it, thank you for reading my story! :) **


	2. Confession

**Yoho! Okay, i got to admit it never occured to me that i would write another AngelxCori story, since i thought i just wanted to end it like that, but suddenly, i kinda had another ideas in my mind and i'll be damned if i didn't write it down. So from now on, this story will ****continue**** till, i don't know, till it ends probably. So enjoy this newest chapter and don't forget to R&R. ;)**

It's rather bizzare for Angel to dream in his sleep. Even though if he dreams, he always dreamt of having his revenge for Killbane. In his dream, it was him who took off Killbane's mask instead of vice versa. It was him who stood tall while Killbane's on his knees begging for mercy. But alas, as those were just his dream. Right now, he was not dreaming of his former partner-in-crime, but rather his partner, Cori. They were both laughing along in the beach, it was sunset there. Her dark red hair was blown by the wind, and her smiles, god, it was one of the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen from her. Now, her face is only inches from him when he could feel her hands stroking his thigh, and Angel could only closes his eyes in the pleasure she was giving him.

"Angel..." Her sweet voice calling him.

Her hands started to rise up from its previous destination.

"Wake up, Angel..." Suddenly a male voice replaced her sweet one.

At that, Angel's eyebrows twitched. He could feel her soft hands started to feel rather callous and bigger. He knew then it was totally not Cori's hands. Angel fought to wake up from this odd dream of his. He woke up in horror to see the person who has been sitting on his bed and caressing his thigh. It was not Cori, obviously. It was Cyrus Temple.

"What the fuck!" He shouts as he scooted away from him. Hell, right now, he'd rather be in his dream with his nightmares than this!

Cyrus laughs out loud at the sight "Oh my god, that was too good!"

"You should've seen your face, babe. It was priceless!"

Angel stares at him in disgust. What on earth does this man wants? Why did he came here? and why the fuck was he stroking his thigh for? Suddenly his mind adjust to one person. Angel swiftly grabbed his shoulders and slam him to the wall. Oh, if he dared to touched one hair of her head, he'll make sure this man will regret it for the rest of his life.

"Where is Cori?! What did you do to her?!"

Cyrus only smirked at his action. "You still haven't recognised me, aren't you?"

"What?" His features soften then.

"What happened to the Angel I had 'fun' with three weeks ago?" His smirks grew wider.

Angel stares blanky at the person in front of him. How the hell does he knows about what happened with him and Cori? Did she bragged to everyone about it? Unless... Unless this person is..

"Cori?" He asked in hesitation.

"Hi Handsome" She winked at him.

He let go of his shoulders then -or more like her shoulders. He was still staring at her, which made Cori giggles in Cyrus Temple's voice and Cyrus Temple's figure. Thinking of that made Angel's head hurts.

"Sorry I just jumped on you like that"

"Just jumped? I could've killed you if I didn't know it was you!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would be funny."

Angel scowled at that. "That was not funny, Cori. You should've thought about it before you marched here and touched me. What if I accidently hurt you?"

Cori's silent at his reproval.

"I-I'm sorry, Angel. I promised I won't do that again."

Angel sighs then managed to took her hands.

"It's allright. It's just, when I saw him- you here, I thought something had happened to you, and I panicked."

He sighs again "And If something did happened. I swear I was about to choked him to death since I've got the chance." He added.

Cori only look at him in the eyes and smiled. That one thing she loves about him is his protective nature over her, and she couldn't be more thankful for that. She moves closer to kiss him when Angel raises his hand to stop her.

"And probably we should do something about that face first. You looked like shit."

She laughed at his comment. "Ha! Shaundi said the exact same thing."

"Really? Maybe because she have eyes?" He said followed by a grin.

It's been more that two hours since Cori left him in the Image As Designed's waiting room. Frankly, he was bored, and the stock pile of the magazines they offered him isn't do him any good. He was about to read one of this shitty magazine again when Cori came out of the operation room. And fortunately, she's back with her usual appearances; her long dark red hair is back, her glowing hazel ones are there too, and so does her usual sweet voice.

"I'm back!" she exclaimed followed by a laughter.

Angel stood up from the couch and started to walk towards her.

"Now, that's more like it." he said with an approving nod.

They shared an intimate kiss then, but soon stopped when her stomach loudly growls.

"Oops, that just ruined everything."

"When was the last time you ate?" He asks while holding her belly in concern.

"Uh.. last night?"

Angel's eyes widen. "Why didn't you eat something?"

Cori bit her lips "I forgot, I guess."

He sighs while his fingers rested on his nose bridge.

"You are going to kill yourself one day, Cori, If you kept doing this."

"Well, I don't want to die yet! I still haven't had the chance to become a president! And I still wanted to tease you on a daily basis." She winked in a teasing way.

"I still do need that kind of teasing" He said as his hand playfully snaking his hands around her waist.

"Well said, Mr. De LaMuerte.." she gives him a peck. "Well said."

"Now, what do you say we continue this matter right after you eat something?"

"No complaint from me." She pulled his hand and went outside straight to their car. He starts his car and within minutes they are already off of to their next destination, the Smiling Jack's. Hours passed as they both went back to Angel's gym. They went inside his room with their lips locked and bodies intertwined. Now both stomachs full, they only needed to take care of one more thing. Taking the hem of her tank top, Angel took it off leaving her in her bra. She did the same to his hoodie and shirt. Gracefully lie her on his bed, he kisses her neck and collarbone which causing her to gasps.

"Can I ask you something? Why Cyrus?" He suddenly asked.

"Ugh, why did you have to ruin our session by mentioning his name?"

He shrugs "Because It's bothers me, and I gotta admit it it was kinda funny imagining the entire Thermopylae had no slight of suspicion that you were not the real commander."

"Err... Actually, they did and they almost drowned us in there."

"Jesus christ, Cori." He lowered his head down.

"Hey, when was the things that I do didn't almost killed me?"

"True.." he chuckles "and that is one the things I lo-" He stoppped his words.

Her eyes focused on his. "The things you what?"

He proceeds down to kiss the curve of her breast then, distracting her from his last words. Which it looks like he succeed by the sound of her moan. He began to unclasp her bra and started to lick her nipples. It's hard for her to concentrate when he teases her this good, but she managed to let her hands dancing on his lower body though, which causing him to hissed. Wasting no time, Both quickly slid off of their pants and immediately start the main event. Set in a quick pace, Angel and Cori continues to teases each other's skin off. By the time Angel suck her nipples playfully, she came and Angel followed soon after he could feel her hands squeezing his butt. Now both equally satisfied, Angel let Cori rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses the crown of her head, a simple gesture which secretly made her smiled at that.

"Angel?"

He turn his head down to face her then. "Yeah?"

There's a hesitation in her face "What did you wanted to say to me earlier? the one you cut it off?"

Angel went silent then, he stopped rubbing her shoulder.

"Angel?" she asked him again. "Cause if I'm not hearing things, I thought you'd almost said that you love me?"

He sighs deeply and let go of her body from him.

"I guess I did almost said that."

"What stopped you then?"

Her question made him turned face to her. They stare at each other for minutes and he swore her face had turned completely different now, like she wanted him to say that word?

"I- I don't know. I guess, I thought I don't want to rush things by saying that to you. Because love isn't something you can just simply say to everybody."

She let go of his gaze. "Yeah, you're right."

"But seeing you right here with me, spending times with me. I feel like I've found my way back to the old me again."

He scooted closer to her now, taking her hands into his. His eyes gentle on her.

"You saved me, Cori. Even though at times like these, amazingly you managed to save me from myself, and I don't know what kindness is that if it isn't love. And truth to be told, I love you for that." He kissed her fingers softly.

"I love you, Cori."

Hearing him confessing his feelings to her, she smiles tenderly at him while holding back her tears from falling.

"Angel, wow, I-" she sighs happily. "I- i seriously don't know what to say."

They both chuckles then.

"Nobody, nobody has ever said such beautiful things like what you said to me. Thank you."

She caresses his cheeks before holding it steady in her hands.

"And truth to be told, I love you too, Angel."

Cori let him rested his forehead against hers then, closing their eyes as they let the silence embrace them. Because sometimes, you don't need words to express something to the ones you loved, all you need is just one simple gesture to say it all. And it's amazing that Cori and Angel happens to understand that.


End file.
